outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Prestonpans
Prestonpans is the tenth episode of Season Two and twenty-sixth episode overall of the Outlander television series. Summary Trusting in Claire's knowledge of "history," Jamie leads the Jacobite army into a critical battle with British opposition near the town of Preston. Meanwhile, Claire attends to the dead and dying, a reminder of the truest costs of war. Plot Jamie needs to bypass a swamp to lead the Jacobite army to win over the British army in a critical battle. Benefiting from her experience as a combat nurse during WWII, Claire tends to wounded and dying warriors. Cast Main Cast *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall Fraser *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Graham McTavish as Dougal MacKenzie *Stephen Walters as Angus *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzie *Andrew Gower as Charles Stuart Guest Cast *Romann Berrux as Fergus *Scott Kyle as Ross *Gregor Firth as Kincaid *Julian Wadham as Lord General George Murray *Gerard Horan as Quartermaster John O'Sullivan *Jim Sweeney as Andrew MacDonald *Tom Brittney as Lieutenant Foster *Alex Hope as Richard Anderson *Alice McMillan as Molly Cockburn *Bridget McCann as Alice McMurdo *Sarah Higgins as Allina Clerk *Magnus Sinding as British Soldier *Edward Kingham as British Sentry *Tom Cox as Colonel James Gardner Production Notes Trivia *Jamie’s coat was originally owned by his father, Brian Fraser. Brian was wearing the coat in Episode 112, just before his death.Outlander Community: Inside Outlander EP210 - accessed 01 July 2016 *Jamie and Claire's barn from Episode 209 was turned into Claire's field hospital for the Battle of Prestonpans. *All of the weapons in the Outlander armory are museum standard replicas, meaning they're historically accurate and only manufactured using authentic materials. *To control the levels of fog and mist used in the Battle of Prestonpans, the scenes were filmed inside a tent. *One of the officers says the Scots are not afraid of "shot nor shell." The British artillery shell was not developed until 1784, when a young Artillery officer named began work on it. It was not used until 1787. The term "shrapnel" for the fragments resulting from shells, bombs and grenades was a result of his invention.IMDB: Episode Goofs However, mortar shells, or bomb-shells, were in use well before then. *" " is sung after the battle. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Outlander Episode 210 Preview STARZ Outlander Ep. 210 Clip I Want to Fight STARZ Images |-|Stills= S02E10-still1.jpeg S02E10-still2.jpg S02E10-still3.jpg S02E10-still4.jpg S02E10-still5.jpg S02E10-still6.jpg S02E10-still7.jpg S02E10-still8.jpg S02E10-still-9.jpg S02E10-still-10.jpg S02E10-still-11.jpg S02E10-still-12.jpg S02E10-still-13.jpg S02E10-still-14.jpg S02E10-still-15.jpg S02E10-still-16.jpg S02E10-still-17.jpg S02E10-still-18.jpg S02E10-still-19.jpg S02E10-still-20.jpg S02E10-still-21.jpg S02E10-still-22.jpg S02E10-still-23.jpg S02E10-still-24.jpg S02E10-still-25.jpg |-|Screencaps= S02E10-Still17.jpeg S02E10-Still18.png S02E10-Still25.jpg S02E10-Still27.jpg S02E10-Still30.jpg S02E10-Still32.jpg S02E10-Still35.jpg S02E10-Still36.jpg S02E10-Still38.jpg S02E10-Still39.jpg S02E10-Still40.jpg S02E10-Still41.jpg S02E10-Still42.jpg S02E10-Still43.jpg S02E10-Still44.jpg S02E10-Still47.jpg S02E10-Still48.jpg S02E10-Still49.jpg S02E10-Still50.jpg S02E10-Still52.jpg S02E10-Still53.jpg S02E10-Still54.jpg S02E10-Still55.jpg S02E10-Still56.jpg S02E10-Still58.jpg S02E10-Still59.jpg S02E10-Still60.jpg S02E10-Still61.jpg S02E10-Still62.jpg S02E10-Still63.jpg S02E10-Still64.jpg S02E10-Still64.jpg S02E10-Still65.jpg S02E10-Still66.jpg S02E10-Still68.jpg S02E10-Still69.jpg S02E10-Still70.jpg S02E10-Still71.jpg S02E10-Still72.jpg S02E10-Still72.jpg S02E10-Still73.jpg S02E10-Still74.jpg S02E10-Still75.jpg S02E10-Still76.jpg S02E10-Still77.jpg S02E10-Still78.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Armory01.jpg Armory02.jpg Armory04.jpg Armory05.jpg Armory09.jpg Battle01.jpg Battle02.jpg Battle04.jpg FieldHospital01.jpg FieldHospital02.jpg FieldHospital04.jpg FieldHospital06.jpg References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Written by Ira Steven Behr Category:Directed by Philip John Category:58-minute episodes